Alexis Monroe
Alexis Monroe was a decorated N7 Vanguard and First Lieutenant in the Systems Alliance military. She was honorably discharged in 2177 and briefly worked freelance and for Cerberus. She is currently a member of Omega Squad on the SSV Troy, having the self-proclaimed title of "Weapons Master". She is the main character in Mass Effect: The Monroe Chronicles, which will delve into her traumatic and blood-stained past. Military Career and Discharge Alexis joined the Alliance in 2168 at the age of 18. In 2177, she was given the offer of staying with the Alliance and working with a security team, which gave her a higher pay grade but was much less eventful and had many restrictions. She turned down the offer and was honorably discharged. After her discharge, she worked as a mercenary and assassin, as she found civilian life very uneventful and boring. Despite being a mercenary, she often fought against other groups like the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack by sabotaging shipments, killing off high-value members, and disrupting entire operations. While most mercenaries work in groups, Alexis almost never did. She was also rather skilled with sniper rifles, which is unusual for a Vanguard. Her skill in stealth and assassination caught the attention of Omega Squad, whom she joined up with in 2180. Cerberus She was hired by Cerberus in late 2178. She continued to excel as an assassin in Cerberus, even becoming part of their top-secret Project Phoenix program. Alexis continued to undertake missions on her own for the most part. After becoming part of Project Phoenix, Monroe was given their Phoenix implants, greatly improving her talents. With these implants, Alexis mastered her new Lash power and used it with destructive results. The Betrayal In 2179, Alexis led a Cerberus team, also accompanied by Kai Leng, to an unknown planet. Not much else is known about the mission, only that the Illusive Man thought that Monroe was too dangerous and ordered Kai Leng to dispose of her. When her back was turned to Leng, he took the opportunity to stab her, barely missing her heart and leaving her for dead. Despite massive blood loss and the overwhelming heat of the planet, Alexis managed to survive with the aid of several Cerberus troops who were loyal to her and decided to defect in order to rescue her. Under her lead, the fifty-plus soldiers became known as the "Hellhounds", which are resurrected undead dogs from various mythologies. The name was chosen as a symbol of how Alexis was "resurrected" after the betrayal. Assassin vs. Assassin Shortly after joining Omega Squad, Alexis went with the team to a base on Noveria. Soon after landing and nearly getting into a biotic fight with Jessica Nolan, Cerberus troops attacked the squad. Putting their differences on-hold for the mission, Alexis and Nolan was easily capable of tearing through wave-after-wave of soldiers. Not long after, Kai Leng appeared. Alexis forced the others to not interfere, as she held a personal grudge against Leng for literally stabbing her in the back when Cerberus betrayed her. Facing Leng in one-on-one combat, Alexis used her mastery of Lash to decimate Leng's shields and gravely injure him after an intense battle. After weakening him greatly and removing his shields, Alexis used her biotics to slam Kai into the ground and into walls in tremendous force. Showing no mercy, Alexis crushed the arms and legs of a nearly-dead Kai Leng before fracturing his neck with her boot. She then departed with her team, leaving the once-great Cerberus assassin to die a slow, freezing, painful death. Unfortunately, Leng was later recovered and rebuilt to be even stronger. Abilities Alexis is an incredibly powerful biotic and an accomplished Vanguard, which stems from a life of continuous, constant training. Before her discharge she was well-known throughout the Systems Alliance and by other races as vicious, aggressive, powerful, and extremely effective, even more so after mastering the Lash ability. Her biotics are shown to be capable of taking down Kai Leng. *'Biotic Charge' - Alexis rarely uses her Biotic Charge to attack from a distance, unlike most Vanguards, instead preferring to use it only when at relatively close range, often after using Nova. *'Nova' - Prior to acquiring the Phoenix implants, Alexis made devastating use of Nova, though only when surrounded. She commonly uses a Biotic Charge immediately after using Nova to recover her barrier and . *'Slam' - After being given Phoenix implants, Monroe learned to use Slam, enabling her lift up an opponent and slam them into the ground with force in excess of 2000 N. *'Lash' - Acquiring Phoenix implants granted Alexis use of Lash. This power then became her "signature power". Even when first using the power, Alexis was capable of using the ability to great effect. By 2181, she had improved her Lash so much that she was capable of wiping out entire Cerberus teams in seconds. *'Dark Channel' - While it is unknown how she learned it, Alexis' unnatural power Dark Channel shows that under her friendly persona is an extremely violent, bloodthirsty personality. Her extensive use of this power reveals that Monroe is a very dark person, likely due to her troubled past. Personality Monroe is well-known for her very enthusiastic, comedic persona. While she can be upbeat and happy most of the time, she curses more than most of her more-serious team mates. Among her team mates in Omega Squad, Alexis seems to have an attraction to Jason Cross. Despite her comedic and somewhat playful attitude, Alexis has a very dark and bloodied past. She completely suppresses all of her emotions and memories from her bloody past, some of which date back to when she was fifteen years old. She never reveals any of her memories from before joining Omega Squad to anyone. Her past is only ever shown through brief flashbacks, sometimes triggered by a simple word or traumatic experience. One flashback occurred when a squad member questions Monroe on her Harrier Assault Rifle, which Cerberus created and gave to her as a reward from the Illusive Man himself for "furthering the goals of humanity with pride". Appearance Throughout the events of Mass Effect: Betrayal, Alexis' appearance has changed several times. As an assassin, Alexis wore dark blue N7 Armor while on Omega. After she was hired by Cerberus she donned silver N7 Armor with yellow stripes. Following her desertion from the organization and for rest of the series, she appears in a custom-built armor consisting of parts from various companies, giving her the ability to easily adapt to any situation. Relationships General *Early in her service in the Alliance, Alexis was often picked on by most of the men in her unit for various reasons including her seemingly 'less-aggressive' combat style, her "small physique" compared to the male Soldiers, and for being the only female in her unit for a while. One man in her unit, having had a few too many drinks, attempted to rape her one night in her sleep. A brief fight ensued, with Alexis leaving unscathed and the drunken soldier in a hospital for months. After the event was covered by the news, few messed with Monroe again. It also earned her the respect of her superiors. Jessica Nolan *At first, Alexis didn't get along with Jessica Nolan, even less so after she confronted Alexis about being with Cerberus before. The two became so hostile that they were within seconds of a biotic battle on a mission on Noveria. The arrival of Cerberus squads led by Kai Leng changed their minds. Despite their hostilities earlier, Alexis and Jessica worked in perfect tandem, using perfect coordination and combining their biotics with deadly results. Trivia *Alexis has been given several nicknames throughout her life. Some of the known nicknames are: **Scarlet Assassin **Red Reaper **Scarlet Killer **Silver Phoenix **Queen Bitch of Payback *Some of Alexis' biotics were inspired by the powers of the Ex-Cerberus characters from the Mass Effect 3 Rebellion Pack DLC and the N7 characters from the Earth Pack DLC. Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Females Category:Vanguard Class Category:Articles by Hunter Killer Category:Humans Category:Earthborn Category:Biotics